The Lost Senshi: Universal Chaos
by emmalemon10
Summary: Junior year is coming up for Emma and her friends but her father's job transfer back to the states is throwing a wrench in all of her plans. Now the Senshi has the most difficult enemy yet, and there's nothing Emma can do to help her friends.
1. Prologue: Kyo

Universal Chaos

Prologue

_Tokyo, Japan-March 2026_

"Kyo, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"God, Rini. Don't you have a husband to go hassle? Or perhaps your precious demons- I mean children?" Kyo asked as he started gathering his car keys and various amounts of paperwork that he was about to go have filed.

"Rhi is at school and Tristan is having a Buddy day with Katsuro," Rini looked in the fridge where she found an empty carton milk, and a questionable looking block of...cheese? "So, I came over to take care of my biggest child." She gave him an amused grin as she closed the fridge, while he only glared at her.

He found it funny that even though the Yamazaki's had moved out and left him with the apartment, Rini still spent more time in his kitchen nagging him than at her own house, nagging her own husband. Granted, he knew that wasn't entirely true. He loved Rini, and he was grateful for everything she and Katsuro had done for him the past few years- and he really did love their kids, Rhiannon and Tristan. He didn't actually mean that they were demons, though sometimes he wondered. However, this might have been the thirtieth time just that week that he was having this conversation with the brunette in front of him and he more than fed up with it. He kind of missed her exotic pink hair...Kyo had the theory that when Rini dyed her hair, she dyed away the her sense of fun and adventure.

"Well, Mommy Dearest," He said, shrugging his coat on before leaning against the island. "I hate to tell you this, but Kyo's all grown up now-" he ignored her snort of laughter and continued, "And he is doing this, whether you approve or not. Time to cut the umbilical cord." Mom jokes aside, he really wanted her to understand that he was finally turning around after ten years of moping like a lost puppy. "I need to do this, Rini."

Rini sighed. He hated that sigh. She gave him one as if she was loading up the ammo for yet another long lecture about how this was a bad idea. "Kyo-"

"I don't want to hear it Rini!" he said defensively, as if he actually believed that would stop her- Rini Yamazaki- from changing her mind.

"This boy has been in four foster homes just this year...the last family sent him back because he set their _kitchen_ on_ fire._"

Kyo laughed humorlessly, "Please- we destroyed entire buildings- not one, but dozens- for the 'good of the universe.' A little kitchen fire is nothing." He ran his hand through his hair. He was getting kind of straggily, he would need to get that cut soon. "Listen- there is _somethin_g in me that is telling me that I need to do this. that I need to go down to the courthouse, hand in this paperwork and come home with a ten year old that everyone has seemed to give up on- even someone who hasn't even _met_ him."

He really wasn't sure why he was doing this. Why that all of a sudden after ten years of being alone and kind of being a bum, he's pulling his act together to go be a foster parent. A foster parent to a kid that has something of a dark cloud hanging over his head. Kyo didn't know much about the boy-only that he had been deemed a serious case that even the most experienced foster families have been able to crack. No psychiatrists, or doctors, or even just living in a group home could help. Kyo knew this was crazy- he really did. But this kid was speaking to him- speaking to his soul almost.

Maybe it was because he was tired of living of Katsuro and Rini's generosity and that it was time to give back. Or maybe he realized that he needed to start living by his old 'Life is too short' mantra. Part of him thought it was because this is what his best friends who left him would have wanted. Emma was a Social Worker- foster kids were her entire life. She would have given this boy a chance- the boy with the horrible foster care history. The one who has never had a real home or parents. Emma would have taken this kid on in a heart beat- why shouldn't he?

As much as he liked to think that this whole thing was to pay homage to what Emma stood for, and what Sam stood for- he couldn't really put his finger on it. So he went with that- it was his best explanation.

Kyo finished buttoning up his coat, "Listen, Rini- I know you're concerned, and I've given you a lot to be concerned about the past few years...but I'm supposed to do this...and I need you to respect that." He paused to see if she would say anything more, but she just stood there, looking at him- clearly defeated. "I'll see you around." He leaves the kitchen and moves down the hallway toward the door. He had just reached out to the door knob when he heard Rini's voice call his name again. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you called her back yet?" Kyo looked at the door. He could feel Rini's eyes on him. This was another conversation that they had numerous times over the past few weeks. He came home one night and had a message on the machine from _her._

_"_No."

"Don't you think you should?"

Sure he should. But what would he say? _Hey. I love you. Always have. You ripped my heart out, stomped on it and then tossed it somewhere over the Atlantic- but I still love you. Sure, the past ten years have been an absolute nightmare, but I'll definitely just let you prance back into my life again as if I haven't completely broken inside because you left me. I still have that ring too- the one I was going to give you the night after Kasadi's wedding. Too bad you never got to see it- it's damn pretty._

He knew what would happen if he saw her again. He would take her back. If she asked, he would take her back. And if she didn't want him back, it would break his heart all over again. It sounds pathetic- but he knows his heart. He know the effect that she has on him. He could never turn away from her- even though she was the one who turned away first. Which is why he was almost positive that returning that phone call was not something he should do. He had to hold on to what little bits of pride he still had.

"I'm going to be late." he said, "Lock up when you leave, yeah?" and without saying anything else he stepped out of his aparment and start making his way down to his car and across the city to the Foster Care agency, where he filed the paperwork, gathered the suitcases and brought Quentin Takahashi to his apartment

**A.N: I know it's taken me forever to get this started. I keep saying tha tmy life has taking a sharp turn towards hell and there really isn't much more to it than that. However- I'll be having a lot more time on my hands now, so with any luck, I'll be able to continue writing this story.**


	2. Changes

Universal Chaos

Chapter 1

_Tokyo, Japan-August 2009_

Emma Hanzo liked being lazy. It was one of her favorite past times. Not only was she good at it, but she found that she could do it almost anywhere. She could wake up late on a Saturday morning and just waste the day away in bed, snuggled deep into her covers. Or, she could fill up her bathtub with almost scalding water and just soak until the heat was gone- in which she would kill two birds with one stone by making her clean as well as relaxed. Or lastly, and definitely not least, she could snag a certain boyfriend and they could lounge on the couch just enjoying each other's company- at least until her father came home and they would be forced to sit upright, with at least a foot of space between them, only allowed to hold hands. So that part wasn't her favorite- but the Pre-father-intrusion cuddling type of laziness definitely was.

Unfortunately, Emma hadn't had many opportunities to partake in such activities, considering that as a sixteen year old superhero she couldn't just drop everything and lay around all day. For two years, Emma had been Sailor Star, the Mistress of Light, a key component to lost league of an already existing group of girls who day in and out focused on saving the world from certain doom- which you would think would be a once in a life time thing, but it was actually surprising how often they faced some sort of demonic apocalypse. And because of the various attacks on the world, Emma hadn't actually been able to just sit down and enjoy life in well….two years?

This summer especially was incredibly stressful. First, her cousin, Kasadi, had regressed into an infant after what proved to be a rather interesting rebirth. Thankfully, being Sailor Phoenix and having a magical element to her, she aged back to normal relatively quickly. It still took three months, but honestly it was a hell of a lot better than 16 years. During all of this, the Senshi had encountered a whole other level of demonic. It came in the form of seven human like demons who made life a living hell for all of July. Thankfully, they went down relatively easy in comparison to other nemeses they've had, but it did eat up a majority of their summer.

But now- now it was mid-August. School wasn't starting for another two weeks- there haven't been any evil forces threatening the world. For once she could just sit back and watch life pass by. And today- the life passing by was her older brother finally moving the last of his crap out of their house and into his new apartment.

"Comfortable?" Josh asked her as he carried what looked to be an incredibly heavy box of DVDs down the stairs and out to the front porch. He braced the box on the railing outside and looked at her, reclined on the swing, reading a book.

"Completely," she replied, glancing up to give him a toothy smile.

"You know- I could use a little help?" he suggested.

"Nah, it's okay, I wouldn't want to bruise your ego by carrying a heavier box than you." Emma liked to play up that thanks to training and kicking demon-ass on a regular basis, she had considerably more upper-body strength than her 20 year old brother.

Josh opened his mouth to argue, but Bethany, the siblings' mother beat him to the punch, "Emma, help please." She said as she carried one of many duffel bags full of clothes out to the rental truck. Josh gave her one of those looks of victory and then continued his way with the DVD's. Emma groaned as she peeled herself off the swing, but found that it wasn't so bad because as soon as she stood up, she had the perfect view of the bottom of Josh's box giving way, causing all of his DVDs to come crashing down on to the pavement.

"Honestly, Josh- I don't know how Mina puts up with you! Does she know that she's marrying a klutz?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Josh had proposed to his long-time girlfriend at the beginning of the summer. They were currently moving in together instead of going with dorms this year for school.

Josh just growled what Emma assumed to be various obscenities as she turned into the house. She figured that if she had to interrupt her laziness, at least it was helping to get her brother out of her hair once and for all. She only wished that Meggie and Kasadi were around to help make the job more bearable.

Meggie for one was out with Kyo-again. Their relationship had remained a secret to the group up until about a month ago when Kasadi- who had been about four years old, physically, walked in on them. It was a week in which the group of them had gone to the beach to visit Kasadi, who was being hidden away at Trista's beach house in order to age without being caught. Emma's parents as well as Kasadi's were told that she was on an internship for clothing design. Long story short, Kasadi had a bad dream one night (she was physically around the age of four) and when she went to Meggie's room to seek comfort, she walked in on them kissing. Needlessly to say, the screams that emitted from all three parties alerted the rest of them to the relationship that had been happening behind their backs for several months. Now- Meggie spent a good amount of time over at the Wakimaya's since she didn't have to sneak around anymore.

Now Kasadi on the other hand, now that she was fully grown once again, was out reintroducing herself to the real world. She had just spent the entire summer hidden away to age, and as sort of her "Welcome Back to Society" gift, Hiro- a good friend of theirs, was taking her out to lunch and then the zoo. Everyone who saw them knew that there was a relationship budding between the two of them- but at Kasadi's request, nothing was happening. She just went through a very emotionally tiring ordeal the past year and she told Hiro that she just couldn't commit to a relationship right now. Hiro- being the gentleman that he is, gladly agreed to just being friends. But again, everyone knew that wasn't going to last long.

So it was just Emma and her family today, moving out her brother. And though she found him to be a pain her in backside, she was going to miss him. They had grown really close the past few years, since he was the only one in her immediate family that knew of her powers. There had been many nights where he had covered for her when she had to sneak out her bedroom window at un-godly hours. They reached an understanding with each other. She would save the world, he would still look at her like his baby sister and they would both drive each other up the wall with childish antics.

Emma couldn't wait for the wedding.

Once Josh's place had been all moved in, and once Meggie and Kasadi had come home, the Hanzo's (and additional children they had acquired over the years) had one last family dinner together before Josh went to go tackle the real world. It was a night of favorites. Bethany had made a delicious pot roast that marinated in French Onion soup, with sides of mashed potatoes, broccoli and there was a Chocolate lava cake waiting for them when it was time for dessert.

"Mama, this is really good." Emma said as she cut herself a second helping of pot roast. The rest of the family nodded in agreement. Mina, Josh's fiancée, was particularly enjoying the mashed potatoes.

"Thanks honey." Beth smiled. All night, Beth and Hotaka, the patriarch of the family, had been making glances at each other. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family, and they all assumed to themselves that there was some sort of announcement to be made but they haven't found the right time for it yet.

Emma felt someone kick her gently under the table. She looked up from her plate and saw Meggie nudging her head in her parent's direction with a confused look on her face. Emma shrugged. This was common practice when something big was about to happen in the family. Though, she couldn't quite imagine what it could be. Back in June, it had been Josh's engagement. They weren't getting married just yet, waiting to finish school in the next year before they set a date. And she didn't think it could be anything bad since no one seemed to morose about it.

Dinner continued, nothing being said except for light conversation about everyone's day. Emma threw a piece of broccoli at Josh when he complained that he didn't want to eat a 'little tree.' Kasadi talked about how her school was starting a new art program that would allow her to do some independent study that would go towards her senior project next year. Meggie shared that Kyo had managed to ride his bike into a tree, and then a trashcan because the wheel was bent out of shape and he couldn't steer properly.

Soon they had all been digging into dessert when Hotaka cleared his throat, signaling that it was now time to share. "Well, kids," He started, resting back against his chair; "Your mother and I have something to announce."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." Meggie chirped with a wide grin on face.

"Wait…what!" Kasadi said in disbelief. She had been very focused on her piece of cake and clearly didn't catch Meggie's joke.

"No, no." Bethany cut in, putting to bed any sort of rumor like _that._ "We have some news." Beth cut into her piece of cake with her fork. "We're moving back to the States."

The silence that filled the room aside from a couple of forks falling against plates was deafening. You could hear a car alarm going off about three streets over. Josh, Mina, Meggie and Kasadi just stared at the two adults with mouths dropped and eyes wide.

"Wait." Emma said, being the first to break the silence, "_What!"_

"What do you mean we're _moving?"_ Meggie asked, already starting to build into a panic.

"But...but…my school…my scholarships," Kasadi's eyes were bouncing back and forth between her aunt and uncle. Josh and Mina just sat back and watched, this clearly didn't affect them and neither thought it would be a good idea to interject on the madness that was about to ensue.

"I am being transferred again." Hotaka said calmly. Being pure-blooded Japanese, he was known to keep emotion out of things that would generally upset others. He was the rock that kept everyone calm. "My lab is sending us back…this phase of the experimenting has finished, we move on to the next one."

"No…you can't _do _that!" Emma shrieked, her cake being completely ignored now.

"Emma…it's my job. We have to go." Hotaka replied.

"And actually…Meggie and Kasadi don't have anything to worry about either." Beth said, "Kasadi will move into one of the dorms at her school- since she can't give up her opportunities at Tokyo Academy. And Meggie…well, though it isn't our first choice…We know that you're uncomfortable with moving back to where everything happened to you-"

"_I'm_ not comfortable with this either!" Emma interrupted but Bethany ignored her.

"-so the Wakimaya's have offered for you to move in with them."

"Uhh…" Meggie just gaped, unable to formulate words just yet. Kasadi looked more relieved knowing this news, but still concerned.

"So you're meaning to tell me that you're about to uproot _my_ life, but they get to stay here and be happy!" Emma said, trying to stay as calm as possible. Neither of her parents was big on tantrums, especially coming from their sixteen year old- but she was incredibly close.

"Emma, you didn't even want to move here in the first place," Hotaka reminded her.

"That was two years ago though!" Emma said, her tone getting louder, "That was two years ago before I completely left behind everything I ever knew and came to a whole new _country._ That was before I made friends here, _lifelong_ friends, that was before _my_ best friends followed me here and made everything better- that was before Sam-"

"There will be more boys, Emma." Bethany said calmly, but it was clear that she wasn't thrilled with her daughter's reaction.

Emma just stared at her parents- she wasn't sure whether or not she should scream or cry. This wasn't fair. Not by a long shot. First they move her to Japan where she knows absolutely no one, with her friends back home, and now she has friends, a boyfriend, and her two best friends actually living with her, where she goes to school- not to mention saves the _world_, and now they want to take her away from all of that _again!_ She couldn't believe it. She looked at Josh for some sort of support here, but he looked just as shocked and confused as she was.

"This isn't fair! I don't care if it's Montrose; _this_ is my home now…why can't I just…move in with Josh or something?" Emma asked with her voice thick as she fought back tears.

"Wait a second-," Josh started about to protest that motion. He was just moving out on his own, with his fiancée- he wasn't too jazzed on the idea of his little sister moving in with him just as he was getting out. Emma turned to glare at him.

"Emma, you're coming with us." Hotaka said with a familiar tone of finality. This was almost identical to the conversation they had two years ago when they first mentioned moving to Japan. "And we're not going back to Pennsylvania."

Tonight was just getting worse and worse for her, "What do you _mean_ we're not going back to Pennsylvania?" Where else would they take her? If they were going to make her leave Japan, why not go back to their hometown.

"The lab in Scranton closed down. The closest branch is in Cincinnati."

"You mean, _Ohio?"_

"Ohio." Beth confirmed.

"This is bullshit." Emma said which completely stunned the entire table.

"_Emma Rose,_" Hotaka seethed. While it wasn't uncommon for her to swear, she _never_ used foul language in front of her parents. She knew that it was probably the fastest way to get grounded but she didn't really care right now- she knew she'd regret it later, but that was later.

"No- you're not going to make me feel bad for this!" Emma said, "You can't come here and tell me that my entire life is going to change_ again._" She was standing now, hands planted on the table, "and you certainly can't tell me and be so damn happy about it and expect me to be okay!" She shook her head violently as the tears broke loose. "I have friends here, I have school here, I have Sam and believe it or not, he's always going to be a part of my life! He's not just some boy- he's Sam and I love him! So I'm sorry- I'm not okay with this! I'm not _going_ to be okay with this!" and with that she picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen before taking the back stair case to her bedroom where she locked her door and cried for the rest of the night.

The next few days were pretty stifling in the Hanzo household. This was to date, Emma's worst meltdown and everyone was kind of tip-toeing around her. Well…everyone except Bethany and Hotaka. As predicted, because of her outburst, Emma had gotten grounded for an undisclosed amount of time. Her mother said, "…until you can behave like a sixteen year old and not a six year old." Emma knew she deserved being grounded for cursing at her parents and in general having a temper tantrum in their dining room- but she didn't find it fair that they felt that she wasn't allowed to be upset over moving.

When she was thirteen and her parents had broken the news to both her and Josh that they were leaving the country, the episode that followed was quite similar. In fact, it had been Josh that had done the cursing that time. It was his senior year of high school; he had a girlfriend at the time. Maybe her parents thought that since she was only going to be a junior and not a senior she didn't have _as_ much to be upset about. Emma begged to differ.

She figured that if her parents were going to make her do this, she was going to make it known how upset she was by it. This wasn't going to be something that she would be passive about like she had when she was thirteen. It might damage her usually pretty good relationship with her parents, but still stuck in her rage- Emma really didn't care.

Meggie and Kasadi told her that they agreed that this wasn't fair. They didn't want her to leave any more than they would have wanted to move back. But Kasadi came to Japan solely for school- having family here was a fringe benefit. Meggie- she was able to fall back on that going back to the U.S. permanently could and would cause more anxiety than anyone would be okay with. Emma wasn't mad that they were getting to stay though. She was glad that they weren't going to be uprooted along with her. Though the thought of being away from them again was enough to make her cry- and it did.

On top of that- she had her responsibilities to the Senshi. She wasn't being conceited when she said that she was kind of a crucial part of the team. Now that the original Senshi were sitting back and borderline retiring- it was up to Rini, Meggie, Kyo, Kasadi and herself to pick up the slack. Emma was often considered second in command to Rini, who really any time now would leave behind her persona as Mini Moon, and take over as being Sailor Moon. Just as soon as Serena finally decided that they were ready to go on without her. If Emma left, she wouldn't be able to fight. Sure-she could transport- but it took a _hell_ of a lot of energy to go from one end of the city to another. Crossing country to country was incredibly risky- and possibly dangerous to her health. No one has ever tried to do that before, and she was certain that no one would ever let her try. This meant that Emma would have to take a leave of absence from the Senshi which did _not_ sit right with her at all.

And then there was Sam. Emma was fairly certain that when they had their future laid out in front of them, this wasn't in the cards they had been originally dealt. She had a quick chat with Gabby, Meggie mystical cat, who explained that back in 8th grade, when Emma had essentially rewritten time ensuring that she, Sam and their future child would all live long, healthy, happy lives- they were throwing a curve ball in the timeline. The scary part was that now, no one knew what would happen. While she was confident that she and Sam were indeed soul mates and their futures together were set- how and when that happened was unclear.

She hadn't told Sam about the move yet. She didn't have the heart to. Not to mention, her cell phone and computer had both been taken away, and Meggie and Kasadi both knew without being told that if they were caught letting her borrow theirs, they would provoke their own groundings. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she would be able to contact Sam- but at the moment, it seemed like a blessing in disguise that she couldn't tell him about what was about to happen to them. She had time to figure that out.

In fact, she had been mulling it over to herself about how exactly to go about that conversation when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She wasn't particularly feeling up to company, so she didn't respond but unfortunately the door swung open anyway. She didn't look up to see who it was, she just sat on her bed, knees tucked under her chin as she played with a loose string on her comforter. The bed sagged and again she didn't look to see who sat next to her.

"Alright, short stuff. The pity party is now officially over." Emma scowled and continued to ignore her brother who now made his identity known. Josh let out a sigh next to her. "Come on, Em. It's not the end of the world."

"Shouldn't you be at your apartment, living in sin?" Emma grumbled back. She was very much aware that she was being childish.

"Listen, I'm not the one you're mad at, so knock it off." Josh replied in what was probably the first time he'd used a stern voice on her. "I'm on your side here. Believe me I am. But you are going to have to put on your big girl panties and just deal with it right now, Em."

"Says he who gets to stay here, with his fiancée, with his friends…"

"Hey, I paid my dues as a Hanzo kid. I got dragged around just like you did." He leaned back against her pillows and put his arms behind his head. "You forget that when you were little and before you were really conscious of anything, I moved three times. And trust me it really is the end of the world to a five, seven and ten year old to be uprooted from everything you know." Emma didn't respond, so Josh just pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Alright then, how much of this is about leaving Sam?"

"You know very well that's not the whole thing." She finally turned at him to glare. Josh held his hands up in defense.

"I know, but you can't deny that he's a huge part." He pointed out to her, "Listen, you and Sam are going to be okay. The kid is head over heels and he has been since the second you two met. Anyone can see it." Emma sighed. Her brother was being uncharacteristically sympathetic towards her right now and it was making it very hard to let her be angry around him. "And from what Mina has told me, things are pretty set in stone for you two…and not many sixteen year olds can say that." Emma sniffed in response.

"But it's _not_ just about Sam." She repeated as her voice cracked with emotion, "You have no idea, Josh. You think you do, but you don't. Mina was pretty much done with the whole Senshi thing when you two got together. She's paid her dues and now it's my turn. And I need to be here to help Meg and Kasadi and Rini and Kyo…they need me."

Josh sighed and wrapped his arms around his little sister as tears started pouring down her face, "Emma, I know this sucks and I know that you can't stand the thought of the rest of them going into business like that and you getting to be safe at home. And I'm not going to lie when I say that I'm a little relieved if only for that. I know this kills you, but you have to remember that this isn't the end. You'll be coming back. You and I both know that. Hell, even Mom and Dad know that. To be honest, I think the reason why they're being so much harder on you than they were with me is because you're their baby. You're their little girl. You're already going to break their hearts by leaving them, and it just…hurts to know that you want them to leave without you. Did you see Mom's face when you asked why you couldn't live with me?" He was right. She didn't. She was too angry and too upset to really pay attention to anything except the situation at hand. "Listen, you have less than a month. You have three weeks to get used to the idea, and to start preparing yourself. I would really hate to see you spend your last few weeks here grounded and shut out from the rest of the world."

"I just can't apologize right now," she said quietly.

"I figured as much." Josh retracted his arm and sat up, "Which is why I did a little lawyer work for you and pleaded your case. Mom and Dad are going to overlook your little episode from the other night, but you have to be a little more pleasant around here."

"Wait…you got me ungrounded?" Emma looked up at him quizzically. She wasn't exactly sure what his angle was here. She knew her brother loved her, as crazy as he made her, and she made him- but he didn't typically go out of his way for her when she was getting into it with her parents.

Josh shrugged, "It took some convincing-but yeah. But don't go blowing it, because I won't be doing it again. You just used your 'Get out of Jail Free' card." Josh stood up and reached into his pocket, where he pulled out her cell phone. "You actually have to go to Mom for your laptop, but she sent this as a peace offering." Emma reached out and took the phone from her brother.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear ya?" Josh smirked, holding his hand to his ear. Emma scowled at him in return. "Can't say I didn't try." He shrugged. "You gonna be okay, kid?"

"I don't know."

"You will be. You don't know it yet, but you will. This isn't permanent." And with that, Josh excused himself, leaving her to her own devices yet again.

For a couple minutes, Emma just stared at her phone. She knew what she had to do next, she didn't want to do it- in her mind she hoped that if she avoided it long enough, her parents would change their minds. She knew there was no use in wishing for that though, because as much as she wanted to blame her parents for this, she could really only blame her Dad's boss. He was the one that kept moving her all over the place.

Finally, Emma took a deep breath and flipped open her phone, staring at the picture of her and Sam that served as her wallpaper. This was going to crush him. With another sigh, she hit number two on her speed dial and put the phone to her ear.

'_Hey, babe! It's been a couple days, I thought something might be wrong!'_ Sam said in his usual chipper voice that he used just for her.

"There is something wrong…." She said quietly, chewing on the corner of her lip. It was already getting too hard, "Could you maybe come over? Or…I could come over there…that might be better."

'_Uh…yeah, sure….you okay?'_

"Not really…"

'_Are…__**we**__ okay?"_

"I sure hope so."


End file.
